


Vampires Of Gotham

by HowlsMoon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A vampire Batman story No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Vampires Of Gotham

Trick or treating began throughout the neighboring side of Gotham. Kids trotted along the sidewalks in colorful costumes as soon as class dismissed but the only problem was a mischievous teen who terrified little kids for their bags a candy. The young adult dressed in a gargoyle costume and giggled along for a new victim to prank for their sweets.

Halloween was also good disguise to mask out Batman's true appearance especially in the opening. He stood on a top of building to watch the Halloween festival sailing through the streets in hopes to feast upon criminals; literally.

Ital was a pickpocket and a thief so technically she was a criminal. She secretly had powers that no one knew about because she came from another world.

Nightwing Batman’s apprentice was also a vampire and on the hunt for his favorite meal hot girls. He never turned them into vampires but he did love their blood especially virgin blood.

“WWAAAaaaugh!! Monster!!,”Three groups of squealing little clowns scurried in all directions and dropped their bags of candy. Serulean lifts her mask and snickers down at the candy.  
“This is so much fun then knocking on doors!,”she grinned and retrieved the treats. 

Batman’s eyes scan around below then suddenly discover a female thief. His existence kicked in for a taste of blood but kept it at bay with a low growl as he flew down in a swarm of bats.

Ital was gonna rob a bank. She wanted to get money and get the hell outta Gotham.

Nightwing was on top of a fire escape when he looked down below and he saw a pretty sexy girl scaring little kids. He found his prey to feast upon.

Serulean carried a duffle bag stuffed with plenty of candy to satisfy her craving. She cuts through an alley and crunched away at some.

Quietly, he approached her from behind and spoke,”What do you think your doing?”

Ital just ignored him and continued with what she was doing.

Nightwing swooped down and grabbed her taking her back to the Wayne mansion.

Startled she dropped her bag and candies then scream which drowned in the night sky.

He growled and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to twist around and look him in the eyes. “You must want a death wish.”

“No I don’t! I’m just trying to steal enough money so I can get outta here!”

Nightwing took her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed gently crawling on top of her. 

Serulean trembled with fear. Her eyes barely blinking as they gaze at the kidnapper. “Wh-Wha...Wha,”She tried to speak.

“Stealing is a crime!,”he replied,”What real good would it do when your caught?!”  
His fangs sprouted from his lips and glisten in the light.  
“No...what good would it do when caught and eaten?”

Ital screamed when she saw the fangs. What the hell was he? She started to shake in fear and cry.  
“I-I’m sorry! I won’t steal ever again! Please just let me go!”

Nightwing sunk his fangs deep into her neck drinking her blood loving the taste of iron.

It was as worst as getting stabbed with a knife. Serulean shrieked as loud as she could in hopes that someone would save her but her cry soon cut short.

He said nothing only frown darkly and pressed a leather finger over her lips. Next his eyes torched a bright red hypnotizing her to lose consciousness. 

Ital was passed out and she dropped into his arms.

Nightwing then retracted his fangs licking the wound lovingly.

“Mm?,”she whimpered shakily. Her eyes focused down at his as tears were about to break through 

Batman scooped her in his arms and vanished from sight. It wasn't long before he arrived in mansion and landed in the balcony of his chambers where he could set his meal on his bed.

Ital then woke up and moaned opening her purple eyes and kicked him off of her. She was about to activate her eye powers on him.

Nightwing smashed his lips onto hers kissing her hungrily and passionately.

Their tongues mixed in a coating of iron and sugar. Serulean cried out and blushed furiously.

He zipped around her and locked her in his arms before biting her neck.

Ital screamed and whimpered in pain as she cried. Why her?

Nightwing battled with her tongue for dominance.

His lips paralyzed her body then a small sound surfaced from her mouth.

He wanted to continue feeding himself in her sweet whine but her view in the mirror revealed how beautiful she was. Batman had to spare her so he finished one last mouthful before licking her wound. 

“Wh-why me?! All I wanna do is go home! Please let me go!” Ital shouted.

Nightwing came out on top smirking as he nipped her neck and made hickeys on it.

“Your being gentle ...s-so suddenly,”Serulean answered. Her hands squeeze firmly on his arms.

Batman shook his head no.  
“There are so many better ways to do so!”  
He gently pushes her down to land on his bed before hovering over her body. 

Ital tried to activate her eyes powers again and struggled underneath him.

Nightwing nodded as he trailed his cold moist lips across her shoulders creating more love marks.

Serulean was too anxious to watch so her eyes closed shut and whimpered all over again. His bites felt nice and yet half of her thought he bite again at any moment. 

He hissed, opening his mouth wide and revealed his deadly fangs, daring her to fight back.

And that Ital did. She activated her byakuringan and put him under a genjutsu so she could escape.

Nightwing then took her costume and latched his teeth onto a nipple sucking on it while he kneaded the other.

“Aaah!,”Serulean growled.  
Her back arched and her eyes darted back down at him.

“Damn it!,”he growled. It paralyzed his body losing his chance to break free within seconds. 

Ital used a teleportation jutsu and escaped now using her ninja speed to run away.

Nightwing made that nipple harden and went to the other one now as he switched.

She cried out squeezing his shoulders. 

Once the ninjitsu faded, Batman collapsed on his knees wondering what the hell just happened. 

But Ital couldn’t keep it up for long as she just used a lot of her chakra to do that. She passed out in an alley.

Nightwing smirked and now nibbled and bit her inner thighs while he fingered her.

Is wasn't hard to find her since he left his teeth marks on her neck. He saw her body and knelt down to bring her back in his arms then flew back into his mansion. 

“HAaah! No please don't touch there!”

Ital stirred and mumbled something in his arms then her eyes fluttered open.  
“Let me go! Why do you want me anyways?”

Nightwing sucked on her clitoris and he rubbed along her inner lining with his gloved fingers and scissored her.

Serulean wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't think straight now that lust drained her mind. Loads of moans rolled from her tongue. 

“Not only are you beautiful but you have an interesting talent too!”  
He tossed her back on the bed then ropes shot at her wrists and legs, keeping her down in place. 

Ital struggled and sighed but it was no use. She started to cry again for that was all she could do.  
“Y-you’re gonna have your way with me aren’t you?!”

Nightwing took his fingers out of her and pulled down his bottoms and was about to enter her getting ready into position.

She caught a glimpse of what's next right between his legs.  
“Nooo!!,”she screamed, kicking and beating her way from under him.

Batman sat next to her and reached out to stroke her face.  
“No darling,”he replied,”I won't hurt you. “

“Th-then why am I bound with ropes?!” Ital began to growl at him.

Nightwing gently shoved his shaft inside her waiting for her to get used to him as her tight walls clenched around him and he groaned.

The pain knocked her senseless. Serulean managed to hold back tear as she bared her teeth in agony.

“You'll probably escape again. I can't let you go that easily…. because I love you. “

Italy’s eyes widened and she blushed beet red.  
“How’s that possible?! You don’t even know me!”

Nightwing waited still and kissed her all over her face to help her to relax and calm down.

It amazed her and she can't help but crave it more. She relaxed her grip on his arms and nuzzled his neck whimpering for him to continue.

“But I'm willing to,”He said before kissing her forehead.

Ital didn’t know what to say. She just continued to blush and she turned away from him.

Nightwing started to thrust small thrusts into her and slowly and gently did it as he growled.

Then her cheek brushed the side of his face to let out another moan to his ear as her fingers hooked onto his costume. 

The other side of her neck was fresh and blood rushing through her veins rapidly but he kissed at her tender flesh instead of biting at it.

“Can you untie me?!” Ital started to moan as she blushed.

Nightwing took it off revealing his muscled naked cold body as he humped into her harder.

“Now how will I know your not going run away again?,”he chuckled.

Her eyes sparked in awe and had to rub and squeeze at his firm pale muscles. 

“I can’t anyway. I exhausted my body after using my abilities on you.”

Nightwing groaned as he grinded his hips against hers and he thrusted faster into her.

“AAaaah! Haah, Ooh! Please, Mmm! Don't….st-sto--Aaugh!”  
Serulean never knew how incredible it felt when becoming one. She was already melted away.

“I think that gives me the opportunity to control you now!”  
He smirks widely that his fangs reflected the candle light in a amber glow. 

“You wish you fuckin sick creep. Because of my unique eye abilities I can’t be controlled you asshole! And besides controlling someone isn’t love!” Ital spat at him.

Nightwing reached her core and pounded the living daylights out of her until he came hard into her grunting.

White light cometed her vision then she saw stars. Her high overflowed her womb with his until seeped into the sheets.  
She was embarrassed and yet so dizzy.

“But my dear I don't need to use any hypnosis to make you mine. I'll use what human lovers always use~!”

“B-but you just said you weren’t gonna hurt me! Please don’t! I’m terrified of you! You give vampires a bad name!”

Nightwing slid out of her and collapsed next to her and he pulled her into his arms pulling the covers over them and fell asleep.

He chuckled and added another kiss to her throat then at her cheeks.

Serulean’s strength slipped away as well as her mind as it stirred like a snowglobe. She fell asleep quickly and nuzzled under his chin.  
She could barely feel his ice cold body around her.

Ital started to cry again.  
“You don’t love me. Please let me go I beg of you!” she sobbed.

“Ssh, I would never hurt you,”he cooed,”I'm in love with you.”  
His body was over hers as he rubbed at her hips soothingly.

Ital sighed in defeat.  
“You can have me just please untie me!” she cried.

“Will you be nice?,”he whispered in her ear before kissing and nibbling it.

Ital sighed and nodded crying.

He climbed off of her then released the coiling ropes with a snap of his fingers. Next he grabbed her and carefully placed her on his lap facing him. 

Ital shyly looked away from him and closed her eyes crying.

He tried calming her down by whispering sweet nothings and continued to rub her hips and back. 

Ital whimpered in pleasure and now looked into his eyes.

He gave her skin the best attention he starting down her neck to her shoulders.

Ital groaned and held onto him as she blushed.

His hands slid down to her thighs that tucked on his hips and rubbed them sensually as well. He kissed down her throat then kissed and nuzzle her chest. 

Ital elicited some moans and mewls as desire and lust washed over her.

“Ital, Ital is your name right?,”He asked seeking her name in her mind but his lips didn't stop as his hands grant him access to her breasts.

Ital nodded as she whimpered softly.

He repeated her name some more only to feel how it rolls off his tongue and let it brush on her pale pink skin then kissed around her heavy globes.

Ital knew already what his name was. He was the infamous Batman.  
“Ahh Batman please fuck!” she mewled.

He circled his tongue around the nipple of the next breast then gave it a long suck as he growled. 

Ital arched her back as she held his head closer to her chest moaning.

He teased it one more time by tugging it between his teeth then moved his lips lower to her stomach.

Ital then started to groan loudly as she opened her legs wide for him.

He kept her well balanced on his lap and kissed and sucked on her stomach but then he had to move her back to the mattress so he taste her womanhood. 

Ital screamed his superhero name in pleasure as she shivered.

The bottoms were off and his face dove right in. Batman's tongue twists around her walls and darting for her womb.

Ital let out some more quiet soft moans as she gripped his sheets.

He fingers pressed and stroke her clitoris as he lapped at her folds. He likes the way it slowly sweetened .

Ital couldn't help but climax after that into his mouth arching her back. 

He drank her down like a water fountain,pleased to savor her.

Ital wanted him so badly at this point she was a horny hot mess.

Batman could smell this and felt turned on too. He crawled over her again and both foreheads pressed at one another. He unzipped some parts of his suit to release his throbbing member. He drew it inside without hesitation. 

Ital started to scream in pain as her walls didn’t adjust to him yet because she was a virgin. She started to cry again tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Ssshh, ssh, ssh,”he respond. He was groaning from her tightness and yet sustaining his urge to thrust until she adjust.

Ital pretty soon felt her walls slacken and unclench as she moaned loudly from the pleasure that now coursed through her.

He moved his hips a little to test out her reaction with caution. 

Ital shouted for him to pick up the pace and for him to move faster in her.

“Ital!,”he growled squeezing his eyes shut and did as she asked. The harder he pushed the deeper he gets. 

Ital arched her back scratching his rock hard cold clothed shoulders and mewled lightly.

He never broke his rhythm not even after he started snapping and unzipping his costume to expose his body. 

Ital began rubbing his chest in curiosity and she whimpered again.

He kissed in her hair and continued slapping their bodies together.

Ital was nearing her orgasm groaning as she gripped his shoulders.

Batman was losing his grip. Slowly, he was drawn to his end as well.

Ital released her cum all around his shaft.

Batman cursed then his orgasm ripped out of him. He hugged his love tightly until finished pouring into her womb with juices. 

Ital moaned softly at this as she asked him, “y-you would never control me right?”

“I told you,”he answered, “I don't need to when I can make love to you.”  
He grabbed the comforter dragging it over Ital’s small body.  
“Sleep.”  
Then kissed at her forehead before retiring to deep slumber. 

Ital fell asleep and snuggled against him wanting him to wrap his arms around her.

The next morning Ital woke up and yawned but noticed there was no light pouring into the room at all.

Nightwing was up but there was no sunlight in his room at all either otherwise he would turn to ashes. He kissed his lover’s cheek.

“Good morning,”Batman answered with a kind smile. He stood on her side of the bed no longer wearing his costume and holding a bronze tray of food. He sets it down on a nightstand then knelt down to plant a kiss on her skull. 

Serulean fluttered her eyes open from her awake. The room was so dark that she couldn't see Nightwing and thought she was back at her home dreaming.  
She rose up and rubbed her eyes about to stand up and head to the bathroom for water. 

Ital blushed a light shade of pink and mumbled a morning back to him looking over at the food. She was starving.

Nightwing appeared like nothing in front of her and muttered a morning to her smirking at her.

Serulean yelped and hopped back into the bed. Her eyes were wide and focus on the dark figure with glowing.  
“Y-You scared me!”

“Please eat your fill, there's plenty! I've already... satisfied my hunger.”  
He sat on the corner of the bed and watched for her to eat. 

Ital started to eat the food and she hummed in delight.

Nightwing pulled her into his arms as he kissed her lips softly.

Her heart skipped about then her eyes relaxed in a haze. Already she missed that kiss from last night and she hugged him for more.

His face looked pleased as she ate then his gaze focused on her neck and how his teeth marks were visible.

Ital didn’t notice or pay attention to where he was looking. She just continued to eat her food.

Nightwing hugged her back pulling her body closer to him as he kissed her deeply.

The kiss lasted for ten minutes before Serulean finally broke away.  
“Last night …. was,”she breathed.  
Her forehead pressed against his.

His stomach began to growl loudly so then turned away and walked over to dull fireplace.

Ital finished eating and looked over at him sighing.  
“If you’re hungry then drink my blood again.”

Nightwing said I love you to her and nuzzled her neck wanting her all over again.

She cried out sweetly and nervously. “Mm! Please don't bite me again, um...umm”  
Throughout last night they were never acquainted.

Batman pretending to be busy putting the fire back on acting like her words slipped through his mind. 

Ital put the covers back over her and pouted saying, “why’re you ignoring me?”

As if reading her mind which he could do already knew her name.  
“Your name’s Serulean. I’m Nightwing but call me Dick Grayson.”

Serulean was impressed how he said her name correctly.  
“Dick...Grayson,”she test it out her tongue.

Batman turned to her and couldn't help but laugh. He walked over to the bed and rubbed her back,”You never stop making me smile.”

“So you don’t wanna drink my blood ever again?” Ital asked him blushing.

Nightwing smiled at her rubbing her hips and then rubbed her inner thighs.

Serulean couldn't hold back her smile for long then she rubbed her fingers thoughtfully on his sides and asked,”Dick are you a vampire?”

“I can't drink too much otherwise I'll kill you,”he answered,”I'll have to save you for later.”  
Then sneakily smirked and knelt down to her level.  
“Or do you want me to bite you now~?”

“B-bite me now!” Ital stuttered nervously and shyly as she looked away from him.  
“I don’t wanna be turned into a vampire though.”

Nightwing nodded and asked her, “do you want me to change you into a vampire?”

She blinked first then slowly began to walk from his embrace.

“Understood,”he nods closing his eyes and smiling darkly. When they open his eyes glowed blood red and his fang grew long and sharp. Slowly he pushed her down and got on top to give her neck a lick first. 

Ital started to moan softly and whimpered as she gazed up into his red eyes.

Nightwing looked at her wondering what was wrong and asked, “Serulean?”

“Do I h-have a choice? What if i say no?”

Once the spot he wants to bite was well wet and clean for his liking, he open his jaw and sunk his teeth right in.

“Ahh Batman!” Ital mewled out in pain and in pleasure.

Nightwing sighed and said, “ok baby I understand. It’s your choice ok?”

Serulean was settled again once his hand brushed the side of her face kindly.  
“Thank you Dick.”

Batman drank as slow and painlessly as possible. He made sure her head stayed in a particular angle for him to taste more blood.

Ital screamed his name in pleasure as she felt so turned on at that moment.

Nightwing stroked her cheeks as he kissed her all over her face and rubbed her stomach.

Serulean sighed. It was as if she was kissed by an angel and it felt so nice.

Her voice when she spoke his name nearly put him in a trance until he remembered to steady his feeding. Soon after he stopped and retracted his fangs. 

Ital panted heavily as blood started to ooze from the wound he just made.

Nightwing asked her if she was hungry at all and went to get her some breakfast.

She almost made a funny look at him but she simply replied yes and smiled again.

Quickly he lapped the blood away in hopes to seal the wound from bleeding. He hate for her blood to waste. As he did this he began to rub and squeeze her hips.

Ital whimpered softly as she rubbed and stroked his now throbbing member and his crotch.

Nightwing was in the kitchen and he was preparing her her breakfast and didn’t know someone came.

It was only 15 minutes that pass and Serulean sat on the bed waiting until a voice echoed the room.  
“Look at what Dick has brought home again. Another takeout!”  
The voice was to high and feminine to be Nightwings so she gazed around the shadows.  
“Who is that?”

Batman gasped but then growled on her skin as he nearly grind in her grip.

Ital then stopped and she blushed beet red laying down on her back wanting him.

Nightwing was still busy cooking her breakfast and didn’t hear or notice a voice enter his chambers.

“The names Batgirl,”the voice replied before a tall dark woman floated down from the shadows on the ceiling. Her red hair framed her pale face and her eyes scorched crimson and disgust at Serulean.  
“You must be one of Nightwing’s next meal.”

He lie next to her and kissed her passionately and desperately. As he did so he got back at her and stroke her womanhood.

“Ahh Batman please! I freakin need you and want you!” Ital whimpered out.

He licked her lips then quickly force her down on her stomach until he was on top and rubbing his member between her sweet cheeks.

Serulean jumped on her feet and glared at her.  
“Your wrong! Night-- I mean, Dick loves me!”  
“Oh please he says that too all the women he brings home. Mainly sluts from a local whorehouse!”

Ital moaned but then got up off of her stomach.  
“Ah ah ah not so fast there big boy. You have to do foreplay with me first!”

Serulean shoved her back angrily.  
“Like hell if I'm going to believe you! Now get out! Sounds like your just jealous!”  
“Jealous?!,”Batgirl yelled then grabs her by the throat lifting her in the air,”I've got proof slut! And I'll show you before your eaten!”  
She carries her to a closet and breaks the knob open. As Serulean choked for air, her eyes widen in horror as witness what's behind the door. 

Batman cursed his luck from her protest but he asked curiously, “What do you have in mind?”

“Do everything to me what you did to me last night before we made love!”

Batman nods and sat up on the edge of bed still naked and gesturing Ital to sit on his lap.

In the closet revealed shoes, purses and some clothing that should belong in closet at a strip club. They were also spotted with blood that weigh down Serulean stomach.  
“He picks only the prostitutes for feeding,”Batgirl explains,” and depose them within the next night. If you find their picture id, they'll match the same photos as the missing posters.”  
Serulean said nothing.

Ital sat down on his lap wondering what he had in mind.

This time he made Ital’s back face him and lean against him. His thigh and hand help spread her legs apart so that his other hand can get busy toying with her opening. 

Serulean was too afraid to speak let alone could barely breathe in Batgirl’s grasp.  
“There's more under his bed!,”Batgirl said,”You believe me now?”  
She flung her on the floor to use her strength and flip the large bed. More evidence was cramped together with Dick’s belonging.

“No not that! I mean start with my neck then work your way down!”

Tears formed in Seruleans eyes as she looked at the stuff then at Batgirl. Batgirl frown down at her.  
“Don't worry,”she said,”I won't waste my time and try killing you. I'll leave that to Dick! If bleeding you to death doesn't kill you then I'm sure....”

His mouth already latched her by her neck to keep her in place. He didn't stop stirring her womb with his two fingers. 

Ital moaned in delight and squeaked as she shuddered.

Nightwing walked into his room then saw Batgirl. He glared at her.  
“What the hell are you doing here you bitch?! Get the hell out!” he yelled at her.

She turned and hissed at him.  
“Sure, I'll let you go about your business and butcher her! And to think I've fallen for you until drink the blood of whores. You disgust me!!”

He didn't bite and drew blood again. Instead he sucked and licked at her tender neck then thrusts two of his fingers inside her flower. 

“Ahh Batman! God I love this!!!” Ital mewled out as she gripped onto his shoulders for support.

Nightwing rushed over to her side as quickly as he could.  
“Did she hurt you anywhere? Are you ok?!” he asked her worriedly.

“Get the hell away from me!,”Serulean screamed and slapped him across the face then bolted at the door.  
Batgirl shut off her rage and snickered wickedly.

He purred over her bruised skin. Batman was getting turned on the more he listen to the sweet melody of Ital’s moans. His shaft throbbed life beneath her butt.

Ital then whimpered as she wanted more.

Nightwing rushed after her and grabbed her and asked her what the hell is wrong and what the hell happened?!

Serulean gasped in shock but her other hand grabbed the railing of a flight of stairs.  
“I know what you do to stay alive as a vampire!,”she yelled without looking at Nightwing,”You drink and kill prostitutes! Your disgusting! I don't want you to ever touch me!!”

He stops his teasing then grabbed both of her thighs and lift her with ease. When his member stood tall and thick underneath her opening he dropped her down and grunts. 

“Batman stop! I said not yet! I said do the rest of my body first!” Ital shouted trying to pull him out of her.

“Huh? That all happened in the past! That was when I was being controlled! I had no choice! But it’s not like that now! I’m in love with you!”

Tears burned through her eyes and her head shook with frustration.  
“What if you passed something to me? I feel like filth and a pig for slaughter!”

Batman growls with irritation in his tone. It ached him to put his urge at bay but he did as his beloved asked. He moved her to sit sideways on his lap and gave her shoulders some attention as well with kisses and licks. 

Ital elicited some whimpers and groans as she shuddered in delight.

Nightwing sighed.  
“I can’t give you diseases! I’m a vampire!” he shouted. He pulled her into his arms and told her to eat.

“What about ...Batgirl?,”she asked.

He merely gave her whole arm his loving. Batman wanted to show much he needed her right now. 

Ital squeaked and gasped blushing a light shade of pink.

Nightwing shook his head no.  
“I never turned her into a vampire let alone ever had sex with her! That was someone else. I hate her that bitch. I’m so sorry!”

Serulean hugged around his neck and buried her face into it allowing him to carry her back into his room.  
“Will she ...hurt me?”

Next he gave one of her breasts some attention the best way he can.

Ital arched her back gripping his shoulders rubbing his chest moaning.

Nightwing shook his head no.  
“If she tries to ever again I’ll kill her!”

“Oh,Dick,”Serulean spoke innocently.  
She nuzzled at his throat for comfort and security.

Once one of her rosebuds harden he gave it a long suck and a nibble. 

Ital began to moan loudly as she arched her back.

Nightwing then hugged her closely to him and rubbed her back.

“I love you and I'm sorry too.”

He left her nipples swollen then reversed her body back to his shaft.

Ital wanted him desperately inside her now as she mewled out.

“I’m so in love with you baby! Do you want your breakfast now?”

Serulean nods but she didn't want to sit in the room alone. She prefer to stay close in case another vampire shows up unexpectedly.

His member was still rock hard and so eager to shove up into Itals vagina.

“Come on Batman please! Enter me ready and fuck the hell outta me!”

Nightwing nodded and stayed close to her as he gave her her breakfast.

Batman latched onto her shoulder first then forced his shaft right in. He growled in lust and rocked his hips harshly.

Serulean took a bite without hesitation.

Ital arched her back scratching his shoulders in ecstasy.

Nightwing watched her eat and he smiled widely at her nuzzling her neck.

She laugh blushing hard.

Batman placed both hands firmly on her thighs as he continue to pump hard and deep 

Ital screamed his superhero name out in pleasure and gripped his shoulders now.

Nightwing wanted to make love to her again as he was very much in love with her.

His teeth never let go of her neck. Wet slapping sounds only grew louder from his inhuman speed as he thrusts.

Serulean only noticed the crazy look Nightwing was giving. 

Ital shuddered and twitched in passion and in lust moaning.

Nightwing let her finish her breakfast and then he got on top of her and kissed her lips passionately.

Serulean’s yelp turned to a whimpering when her lips were caught into his. 

He growled. Batman was close but he wanted to orgasm together.

Ital reached her high and released her cum all over his shaft inside her.

Nightwing then moved his lips to her neck lightly sucking and nipping it.

“Nightwing, “She sighed and holding his head to rub it. 

Batman released and finally let go of her neck and climaxed over her lap.

Ital mewled as she gripped his sheets and she said I love you.

Nightwing then moved his lips down to her shoulders and went across to nibble her.

“Love you more,”he murmured kissing her cheek. He pulls her out and rolled her back into the bed.


End file.
